There has been provided a technique in a method for measuring an analyte using an enzyme reaction, where the analyte is measured quantitatively or qualitatively by measuring hydrogen peroxide produced by the reaction of the analyte with a catalyst enzyme. However, because catalase (EC number: 1.11.1.6) decomposes hydrogen peroxide used for measurement of an analyte when blood and the like are used as a sample, a technique where sodium azide is used as a catalase inhibitor has been disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4462395